


You're driving me wild

by Sphinx28



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adult Stiles Stilinski, Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Clubbing, Confident Stiles Stilinski, Dirty Talk, First Meetings, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Romance, Shameless Smut, Songfic, Stiles Stilinski Has a Crush on Derek Hale, Stiles Stilinski is a Tease, Stiles and Derek don't know each other (kind of), Tender Sex, Top Derek, Valentine's Day, Werewolves, hot dances
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-11-28 21:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18213584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sphinx28/pseuds/Sphinx28
Summary: Когда Дерек ехал из Нью-Йорка в Бейкон Хиллс, он совсем не ожидал, что его ждёт неожиданное знакомство в ночном клубе на день Святого Валентина.





	You're driving me wild

**Author's Note:**

> Нуу... это правда вышло в целом больше просто затянутое пвп))) но всё же сюжет есть))
> 
> Написано по заданию в фикрайтерской игре ко дню Святого Валентина: написать фик в одном из жанров - пвп, романтика, флафф, с дополнительными темами (в моём случае это ношение чужой одежды и массаж рук, но особо не раскрыто ни одно, ни другое х)))
> 
> Это АУ, Стайлз и Дерек как бы не знакомы (как бы х)), Стайлзу уже около 22-23, он закончил колледж и определился со своими сексуальными предпочтениями, в общем взрослый и уверенный в себе парень, не удивляйтесь))
> 
> Написано под вдохновением от песен:  
> Kim Cesarion - Undressed (первая половина фика)  
> Troye Sivan - WILD (вторая половина)
> 
> https://i.pinimg.com/originals/6e/d2/4f/6ed24fe480298f782995c9540564de04.jpg
> 
> https://i.pinimg.com/originals/1c/60/8b/1c608bb2caf0b65a6b0df7b32e2e2777.jpg
> 
> https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/intermediary/f/a328bd0f-9e8a-4d8f-8e4c-3a3680fe2ca0/d6xt26d-0b36e805-2a59-4398-b95d-ea71a528eddf.png
> 
> https://i.pinimg.com/originals/3f/14/55/3f145586271b842aaf0c380164db03ce.gif
> 
> https://i.pinimg.com/originals/44/87/2d/44872dae147ace0faf6b9591976a494f.gif
> 
> https://i.pinimg.com/originals/ec/9e/24/ec9e249135d3d05e4b6d563ba5842778.gif
> 
> https://i.pinimg.com/originals/fb/cc/27/fbcc2737b38eb34a460ddd87e640e9f5.gif

 

 

 

Дерек устал. Гнать Камаро из самого Нью-Йорка в Бейкон Хиллс — не тот опыт, который он жаждет повторять. И мотель, забитый улыбающимися парочками и завешанный кричащими яркими сердцами, никак не способствует поднятию настроения. Хочется просто сорвать к чертям пропитавшуюся пылью и дорожной усталостью кожанку, обратиться и сбежать в лес, подальше от людей. Забыть о проблемах своей человеческой части и просто почувствовать запах прелой листвы, мягкость земли под подушечками лап и бесконечную свободу в быстро проносящихся мимо деревьях при стремительном беге сквозь чащу.  
  
Но, конечно же, ему это сегодня не светит. Конечно же, Бойду надо было назначить встречу не где-нибудь, а в переполненном людьми ночном клубе. К чёрту его жизнь.  
  
Дерек проводит рукой сквозь ещё влажные после душа волосы и глубоко вдыхает ночной воздух перед тем, как войти в душное и шумное нутро клуба. Он узнает у Бойда всё, что нужно, про требования города о передаче прав на землю Хейлов муниципалитету и сразу же свалит отсюда.  
  
Осыпающиеся блёстками розовые сердца повсюду неожиданностью не оказываются, а вот переливающиеся светящиеся узоры на телах с гораздо меньшим количеством одежды, чем обычно принято — на миг сбивают с толку. Ультрафиолетовые лампы под потолком рассеивают свои лучи над толпой, которая выглядит сюрреалистично и, пожалуй, даже завораживающе. Хмыкнув про себя, Дерек признаёт, что задумка неплоха. Волк внутри него приподнимает голову, облизываясь. Дерек поводит плечами, слегка встряхиваясь. Ну, в конце концов, у него давно никого не было, так что реакция неудивительна. Люди на танцполе плавно двигаются под мягкую чувственную мелодию, узоры, светясь, перекатываются на мускулистых торсах парней и гладких изгибах девушек, и смотреть на это… приятно.  
  
Дерек пробирается к барной стойке, планируя узнать, где ему найти Бойда. По пути в него почти врезается стайка девушек, которые, хихикая, облизывают его взглядами. Дерек чуть опускает голову и улыбается краем губ. Глаза у девушек загораются не хуже, чем у настоящих волчиц. Дерек провожает их взглядом и идёт дальше к барной стойке. Может быть, позже.  
  
У бара людно, и он с трудом пробирается к стойке, подавляя желание рыкнуть и разогнать эту толпу. Раздражение вновь начинает покалывать под кожей, но, слава волчьему богу, Бойд находится сразу же, стоит Дереку всё-таки пробиться к бару.  
  
— Чувствую, тебе надо налить, — вместо приветствия невозмутимо говорит Бойд, и Дерек только качает головой, думая, что не зря тот всегда нравился ему больше всех остальных волчат. Бойд наливает в стакан на два пальца виски и добавляет туда пару капель из небольшой фляжки. Дерек благодарно кивает и оглаживает холодное стекло пальцем, вдыхая чуть уловимый запах аконита.  
  
— Неплохая идея. — Машет он куда-то в сторону танцпола. Искрящиеся гирлянды глянцевых сердец бликуют, отражая ультрафиолетовые узоры, и весь зал кажется скорее сказочной декорацией, чем местом, где куча пьяных людей, пахнущих возбуждением, пытается попасть под ритм громкой музыки.  
  
Бойд хмыкает.  
  
— Задумка Эрики. Ты ещё не видел, что здесь творится каждую последнюю пятницу месяца.  
  
— Я хочу об этом знать? — Изгибает бровь Дерек. Они его стая, даже если уехали сюда, в Бейкон Хиллс, когда Бойду досталось наследство. Дерек толком не знал, как они его использовали, но теперь видел сам. Что ж, хозяйственная жилка Бойда и авантюризм Эрики вполне могли составить удачное сочетание, чтобы держать такое место на плаву и даже сделать популярным.  
  
— Нет, — отвечает Бойд с идеальным покерфейсом, и Дерек усмехается. Присутствие члена стаи рядом успокаивает волка. Да и на танцполе включается что-то медленное и тягучее, что само собой заставляет мышцы чуть расслабиться, а глаза на мгновение прикрыться. Хочется поддаться этому ритму, почувствовать его волчьими инстинктами, дать музыке забрать сковывающее тело напряжение. И, наверное, Дерек зря ослабляет защиту, потому что спустя буквально полминуты в него влетает чьё-то твёрдое тело, состоящее, кажется, из одних локтей, и через мгновение его окатывает чем-то холодным. Футболка моментально неприятно прилипает к телу, и Дерек сжимает зубы, поворачиваясь в сторону врезавшегося в него человека, используя свой самый убийственный взгляд.  
  
И буквально упирается в раскрытые в звуке «о» губы, идеально очерченные и совершенно порнографичные. Спустя несколько долгих мгновений Дерек с трудом заставляет себя посмотреть выше, но краем глаза успевает уловить, как эти чёртовы губы складываются в лукавую ухмылку, словно их владелец дословно знает, о чём он подумал.  
  
— Ну привет, — слегка тянет гласные стоящий перед ним парень в обтягивающей выступающие ключицы красной футболке. Он слегка поводит полупустым стаканом, зажатым в длинных пальцах, чем возвращает Дерека в реальность.  
  
— Какого… — начинает он, но парень не даёт ему продолжить, пропуская ладонь сквозь поставленные гелем волосы и слегка наклоняясь к нему.  
  
— Прости-прости, я не специально, просто тут оказалось слишком уж много желающих поджать меня сзади, вот я и не удержался на ногах. Но знаешь, по-моему, я оказал всем находящимся здесь услугу — теперь твоя футболка заиграла совершенно новыми красками. Мне кажется, я даже могу точно разглядеть все мышцы твоего пресса и, боже, это просто преступление — скрывать такое под одеждой.  
  
Дерек замирает, слегка оглушённый дробью слов и тем, как паршивец буквально посекундно вновь, раз за разом, облизывает свои невероятные губы, скользя по нему взглядом широко распахнутых блестящих глаз. У него абсурдно длинные ресницы и выражение глаз, от которого хочется одновременно прикрыться и отпустить волка, прижимая парня к стене и показывая… Дерек тормозит себя и усилием воли пытается вернуться к тому, чтобы высказать придурку за облитую одежду. Но тот в очередной раз опережает любые его слова и вдруг тянется к стойке, чтобы поставить на неё свой стакан, наклоняясь при этом прямо перед Дереком. Оказываясь близко, очень-очень близко, так, что Дерек невольно вдыхает его запах и прослеживает взглядом задравшуюся футболку, обнажившуюся полоску светлой, почти светящейся в клубном освещении кожи и низко сидящие на бедренных косточках джинсы.  
  
Запах парня на мгновение перекрывает всё вокруг, и волк внутри низко рычит. Дерек сглатывает и проходится взглядом по плавному изгибу поясницы, чуть выступающим у лопаток позвонкам, широким плечам и чертовски соблазнительной открытой шее, на которой бьётся выступающая венка. Парень, словно издеваясь, склоняет голову, открывая горло ещё больше, на мгновение замирая в таком положении, а потом также стремительно, как наклонился, выпрямляется и тут же ловит взгляд Хейла своим, будто в ловушку из флажков. Не сбежать и не вырваться.  
  
Дерек не знает, что тот видит на его лице, но губы поганца изгибаются в ехидной улыбке, он приподнимает брови, а взгляд становится таким  _знающим_ , что Дереку хочется сделать с ним что-нибудь прямо сейчас: придушить, ухватив за его белую шею, зарычать, заставляя эти большие глаза распахнуться ещё сильнее, или нагнуть его над стойкой и…  
  
— Увидимся, большой парень, — произносит засранец в этот момент и, подмигнув ему напоследок, буквально в несколько шагов растворяется в толпе танцующих людей.  
  
Дерек остаётся на месте, чуть втыкая когти с обратной стороны деревянной столешницы барной стойки, и делает глубокий вдох. Бойд кидает на него понимающий взгляд, но ничего не говорит, а только убирает оставленный парнем стакан со стойки и качает головой. Дерек хмурится, привычно возвращаясь к обычному непоколебимому виду, и берёт бумаги, которые достал по его просьбе Бойд. Он пробегает по ним взглядом, пытаясь уловить смысл, но очередная чувственная и сексуальная мелодия с танцпола и мелькающий свет слишком отвлекают, мокрая ткань раздражающе липнет к коже, а ему самому нестерпимо хочется развернуться и отыскать взглядом в толпе полуобнажённых людей красную футболку.  
  
Дерек стойко держится ещё минут пятнадцать, а потом молча толкает бумаги Бойду, игнорируя его едва видимую ухмылку, а сам берёт вновь наполненный стакан и разворачивается, опираясь локтем на стойку. Виски с аконитом уже начинает влиять на организм, слегка смазывая остроту восприятия, но позволяя при этом не задумываться слишком интенсивно над тем, что делаешь.  
  
Люди движутся на танцполе в едином ритме, словно одно большое живое существо, интуитивно подстраиваясь под тех, кто танцует рядом, лёгкими касаниями задевая друг друга, сверкая улыбками и горящими глазами. Отдельные пары в толпе льнут друг к другу, двигаясь так, словно находятся в собственном мире, но при этом инстинктивно подхватывая общую волну. Флуоресцентные узоры сплетают всё это вместе, практически не давая различить кого-то отдельного, но Дерек ищет и скоро находит.  
  
Красной футболки больше нет, она болтается где-то за поясом низких джинсов, по стройному телу вьётся вытянутая спираль светящейся краски, уходящая на спину, а парень самозабвенно откидывает голову назад, отдаваясь музыке. Он покачивает бёдрами в такт, очерчивая небольшие круги в воздухе, едва намечая лёгкие толчки вперёд и тут же прогибаясь назад, словно имитируя и призывая. Дерек чувствует тихий рык, зарождающийся в груди, и крепче сжимает метафорический поводок на волке. Он вполне может просто посмотреть.  
  
Парень запрокидывает руки в воздух, и его тело плавно изгибается, делая волну, подтянутые мышцы на прессе напрягаются, и Дереку кажется, что он видит, как по ним сбегают капельки пота, скрываясь за поясом тесных джинсов. Это что-то сдвигает внутри, неясно, в правильную ли сторону, но Дерек всё равно сейчас не смог бы отвести взгляд, даже если бы ему угрожали выстрелом из пушки с аконитом. Паршивец на танцполе зацепляет все его инстинкты и тянет за них, словно за леску, накручивая всё сильнее, требуя ответных действий, сам того не зная.  
  
Или зная.  
  
Потому что в следующее мгновение, опустив голову, парень безошибочно находит взглядом Дерека и смотрит ему прямо в глаза. На его губах играет шальная улыбка, а волосы взъерошены, будто кто-то запускал в них руки. Он держит зрительный контакт ещё долгие несколько секунд, а потом жмурится, словно довольный кот, и ведёт своей широкой ладонью по груди, вверх, обхватывая тонкими пальцами горло и скользя по чётко выраженным линиям шеи.  
  
— Блядь, — выдыхает Дерек еле слышно и сжимает челюсти, пряча заострившиеся клыки. Во рту сухо, а дёсны ощутимо покалывает. Желание впиться в эту светлую шею начинает нестерпимо зудеть под кожей.  
  
Но он всё так же сидит на месте, оставаясь внешне совершенно спокойным и не двигая и мускулом. Волк знает, когда наступает время поймать добычу, и знает, как насладиться азартом игры перед тем, как сомкнуть на ней свои зубы.  
  
Парень идеально ловит ритм музыки, покачиваясь как на волнах, чуть прогибаясь в пояснице, и скользит уже двумя ладонями вниз по своему телу, останавливая руки только дойдя до тазовых косточек. Он запускает большие пальцы за пояс джинсов и с чётко выраженным намерением плавно двигает бёдрами. Вновь смотря прямо на Дерека. Подцепляя его как арканом своими чёртовыми глазами и насмешливой ухмылкой. И Дерек, не собираясь спускать паршивцу всё просто так, хищно улыбается ему в ответ, оценивающе склоняя голову. Парень на секунду сбивается с ритма и быстро облизывает свои и без того влажно блестящие в огнях клуба губы. Дерек ухмыляется и встаёт, потягиваясь всем телом.  
  
— Разберёмся с делами завтра, — бросает он Бойду и, не отводя взгляд от танцпола, ставит стакан назад на стойку.  
  
— Его зовут Стайлз, — усмехаясь, говорит в ответ Бойд, забирая пустой стакан. Дерек поворачивается к нему и вопросительно поднимает бровь, но Бойд только качает головой и кивает в сторону танцпола. Дерек слегка скалится в ответ, но разворачивается обратно и с грацией хищника вливается в толпу людей. Он чувствует на себе опаляющий взгляд, но не идёт напрямую к его источнику. Вместо это он скользит между распалёнными людьми, не выпадая из общего ритма и вылавливая среди множества других нужный ему запах, идя по нему, словно по горящему перед глазами следу.  
  
Парень — Стайлз — всё так же плавно двигается в темпе сменившейся мелодии, и Дерек позволяет себе остановиться на мгновение, рассматривая теперь уже с близкого расстояния всё то, что подцепило его сегодня на крючок. Стайлз гибкий и не особо крепко сложенный, но напрягающиеся линии мышц на его спине и плечах демонстрируют скрывающуюся в стройном теле силу, и Дерек не может устоять, представляя, как эти длинные ноги обхватят его вокруг поясницы, без проблем позволяя Стайлзу удержаться на нём ещё до того, как Дерек подхватит его под бёдра и уложит на ближайшую горизонтальную поверхность.  
  
Дерек ведёт головой, ловя запах Стайлза —  _интерес, радость, возбуждение_  — и наконец одним слитным движением приближается практически вплотную к своей добыче, на расстояние, при котором уже может протянуть руку и коснуться перекатывающегося на крепких мышцах спины ультрамаринового узора.  
  
— Думал, не дождусь тебя уже, — вдруг произносит Стайлз и, не сбиваясь с ритма, разворачивается к нему лицом, на мгновение прогибаясь и запрокидывая голову, вновь демонстрируя длинную шею с выступающими линиями сухожилий. Дерек тяжело втягивает воздух и надеется, что наверняка прорвавшиеся красные блики в его глазах будут приняты за отражение от мигающих огней клуба.  
  
— А ты ждал? — внешне невозмутимо хмыкает он. Стайлз только лукаво ухмыляется и вновь облизывает губы.  
  
— Не притворяйся, что не заметил, большой парень. — С каждым словом Стайлз словно оказывается ещё на сантиметр ближе, и Дерек, не моргая, цепким взглядом отслеживает каждое его движение. — Ты выглядел таким одиноким у бара, и я подумал, что это просто преступление — оставлять тебя там во всём твоём угрюмом великолепии.  
  
— Поэтому решил меня облить?  
  
— Будешь критиковать мои пикап методы, мм? — Стайлз поднимает руки в воздух и качается навстречу, словно собираясь упасть к нему в объятья, и Дерек с трудом удерживается от того, чтобы протянуть руки и поймать в них разгорячённое тело. — Вообще-то меня правда толкнули, когда я тебя облил, но я не могу сказать, что жалею об этом. Сколько бы иначе мне пришлось искать предлог, чтобы стащить с тебя футболку?  
  
И на этих словах Стайлз оказывается ещё ближе и действительно подцепляет своими невозможными длинными пальцами низ его футболки, но вместо того, чтобы потащить её вверх, только проводит пальцами по кромке ткани, одновременно с этим очерчивая костяшками неровную линию по коже прямо над поясом джинсов Дерека.  
  
А потом он вдруг плавным движением разворачивается, вновь оказываясь к Дереку спиной, и подаётся назад, поднимая руки и заводя их за голову. Подушечки пальцев мимолётным движением мажут по плечам Дерека, а перед глазами оказывается затылок со встрёпанными волосами, выступающие шейные позвонки, капельки пота, соскальзывающие по лопаткам вниз, убегая на поясницу, и, чёрт, потрясающие ямочки на ней, прямо над поясом едва держащихся на узких бёдрах штанов.  
  
— Знаешь, только заметил тебя у барной стойки и сразу подумал: «Я просто не могу уйти сегодня отсюда, не попытавшись забраться под одежду этого парня». — Стайлз качает бёдрами, и они проскальзывают в миллиметрах от ширинки Дерека. Волк внутри дёргает вперёд с тихим рыком, и Дерек не выдерживает, чуть наклоняясь, вдыхая терпкий запах и тяжело опуская ладони на бёдра Стайлза с обеих сторон. — Ух, а ты крепкий орешек, да? Уж думал, не добьюсь от тебя реакции и придётся переходить к тяжёлой артиллерии.  
  
— А ты любишь потрепать языком, да? — выдыхает Дерек ему на ухо, с удовольствием ощущая дрожь, прошедшую по телу парня.  
  
— Ты даже себе не представляешь, — тянет чуть хрипло Стайлз в ответ и сокращает и без того ничтожное расстояние между их телами, втираясь горячей кожей в торс Дерека, наверняка измазывая его футболку во флуоресцентной краске, но совершенно не напрягаясь на этот счёт. Дереку и самому абсолютно плевать. — Этим языком я люблю делать многое, поверь.  
  
Дерек чуть слышно рычит в ответ на это. Стайлз явно чувствует вибрацию, прокатившуюся по его телу, потому что в тот же момент судорожно выдыхает и вжимается в него сильнее, притираясь своей задницей прямо к паху.  
  
— О, вот теперь я уверен, что ты-таки заинтересован, — мурлыкает Стайлз и закидывает руки на его шею, полностью опираясь на грудь Дерека своей спиной, продолжая покачиваться в такт мелодии на танцполе. Из колонок над толпой разносится высокий голос вокалиста:  
  
_Привет, меня будут звать так,  
Как ты захочешь.  
Давай разденем друг друга,  
Ведь ты выглядишь так, словно тебе одиноко._  
  
Дерек чуть качает головой. В голову приходит иррационально неприятная мысль о других, таких как он, кого Стайлз вот так снимал в этом месте. Волк скалит зубы, явно недовольный этой идеей.  
  
— А ты всегда так вешаешься на незнакомцев в клубе, даже не зная их имён? — спрашивает он помимо своего желания, но руки со Стайлза всё же не убирает, продолжая чуть поглаживать большими пальцами кожу над поясом его штанов.  
  
— Что заставляет тебя думать, что я не знаю твоего имени? — отвечает Стайлз всё так же игриво, а потом откидывает голову назад и шепчет ему почти в ухо: — Дерек.  
  
Дерек напрягается всем телом и застывает, сжимая ладони чуть сильнее, чем нужно, хоть и подавляет стремление выпустить когти. Откуда этот…  
  
— Воу, тише, спокойно, большой парень. — Несмотря на стальную хватку на бёдрах, Стайлз умудряется развернуться и теперь стоит очень близко, к нему лицом. Его взгляд чуть взволнованный, но лицо спокойное, и от него не пахнет страхом. — Это же Бейкон Хиллс, и я прожил тут всю жизнь. Конечно, я знаю твоё имя. Сложно не знать имя парня, на которого пускал слюни всю старшую школу.  
  
— Что? — растерянно переспрашивает Дерек, но его руки уже слегка расслабляются, позволяя Стайлзу немного отстраниться и смотреть теперь ему в глаза.  
  
— Ну, ты-то меня не замечал, конечно, я был года на четыре младше, но это не мешало мне засматриваться на твою кожанку во всех местах города, где я на тебя натыкался. — Стайлз мягко улыбается и кладёт ладони ему на грудь, хоть Дерек и чует его лёгкую нерешительность. — А потом ты уехал. Так что я просто не мог упустить такой шанс, когда снова увидел тебя тут, да ещё в одиночестве в день всех влюблённых.  
  
Мгновение Дереку хочется ответить что-нибудь едкое, может, даже убрать ладони с чужой обнажённой и разгорячённой кожи, но Стайлз продолжает смотреть на него, и выражение на его лице такое открытое, такое… просящее, что Дерек в конце концов сдаётся и посылает к чёрту свою паранойю вместе со сковавшей плечи напряжением подозрительностью.  
  
Когда он вновь притягивает Стайлза ближе, тот едва слышно довольно выдыхает и, чуть наклоняясь, утыкается лицом куда-то ему под ухо, обвивая руки вокруг шеи. Дерек чувствует, как паршивец теперь уже по полной трётся об него, и, хищно, улыбнувшись, перемещает руки на крепкую задницу, ощутимо сжимая её и подаваясь Стайлзу навстречу.  
  
В ответ на это Стайлз самым натуральным образом стонет ему на ухо, и температура вокруг как будто мигом подскакивает на десяток градусов. Запах возбуждения делается острее, и Дереку словно становится тесно в собственной коже. Хочется сделать что-то ещё, хочется ощутить больше, хочется увидеть, как яркие глаза потемнеют, как расширившиеся зрачки поглотят радужку, а выражение во взгляде потеряет насмешливость и сменится больше ничем не сдерживаемым желанием. Хочется Стайлза целиком и не посреди танцующей пьяной толпы.  
  
Кажется, схожая мысль приходит в голову и самому Стайлзу, потому что он чуть сдавленно произносит, обдавая шею Дерека горячим дыханием:  
  
— Знаешь, мне почему-то кажется, что все эти люди вокруг не оценят, если я сейчас полезу расстёгивать тебе ширинку, но… мне, похоже, совсем скоро станет абсолютно всё равно. — Он чуть смещается, и теперь влажные губы задевают мочку уха Дерека, когда Стайлз говорит. — Может, это несколько преждевременно, и я покажу себя совсем доступным, но мне так плевать, Дерек… Не хочешь свалить отсюда, а?  
  
То, как Стайлз произносит его имя, прокатывая его на языке и растягивая гласные, почти простанывая их, производит на тело Дерека какой-то чересчур уж сильный эффект, и он ненадолго зажмуривает глаза, подозревая, что сейчас они будут вовсю отсвечивать в темноте.  
  
— О доступности надо было задумываться раньше, — вкрадчиво отвечает он, едва сдерживая рычащие нотки в голосе, и сжимает задницу Стайлза сильнее, слыша, как у того перехватывает дыхание. — Не думал же ты, что после всех твоих провокаций я просто так тебя отпущу?  
  
— Рассчитывал, что не отпустишь, — практически выдыхает Стайлз ему на ухо и тут же высвобождается из его крепкой хватки. Юркий засранец. — Пойдём.  
  
Тонкие пальцы смыкаются на запястье удивительно крепко, и Стайлз практически тащит его через толпу, ловко проскальзывая мимо танцующих и на ходу кому-то улыбаясь и махая рукой.  
  
Дерек чуть хмурится, провожая взглядом парня гавайской внешности, показавшего Стайлзу большие пальцы на обеих руках.  
  
— Ты здесь часто бываешь? — спрашивает Дерек. Волк рыкает в сторону миниатюрной рыжей девушки на высоких каблуках, чей запах кажется странным, но Дерек не успевает разобраться. И она тоже улыбается Стайлзу.  
  
— Ты что, ревнуешь, большой парень? — Стайлз поворачивается через плечо, сверкая широкой ухмылкой, и тут же без паузы продолжает: — После того, как «Джунгли» закрылись, это единственное весёлое место в городе. Но не то чтобы я бываю здесь часто, сегодня меня затащила сюда Лидия, сказав, я цитирую: «На твоё кислое лицо невозможно смотреть. Поднимай уже свою задницу и найди себе парня». И, похоже, я сорвал джек-пот.  
  
В этот момент Стайлз уже успевает каким-то образом довести их до выхода из клуба, и через пару мгновений они оказываются на тёмной улице, освещённой фонарями и вывеской самого заведения. Дерек глубоко вдыхает свежий ночной воздух, но, вместо того, чтобы чуть прочистить голову и остыть, он получает полное представление, как ощущается запах Стайлза, не сбитый наличием какофонии других ароматов рядом. И это совсем не помогает успокоиться. Так что, возможно, он действует чересчур резко, когда перехватывает руку Стайлза и стремительно движется в сторону Камаро. Но кто может его винить? Парень сам напросился.  
  
И только уже у самой машины, когда Стайлз негромко смеётся позади него, Дерек оборачивается и понимает, что тот стоит перед ним всё ещё без футболки и уже чуть подрагивает. Секунду Дерек подвисает взглядом на напрягшихся от прохлады сосках и сокращающихся от лёгкой дрожи мышцах. Нет, поганец явно хочет его сегодня добить. Устроить шоу на парковке, чтобы Дерек не довёз его ни до какой приемлемой горизонтальной поверхности, а усадил на капот прямо тут, под чужими взглядами, заставив дрожать совсем по другим причинам. Но Стайлз переступает с ноги на ногу и обхватывает себя руками, и Дерек всё же вытряхивает из себя эту заманчивую мысль, переводя взгляд на его лицо.  
  
— Ты даже не представляешь, как ты горяч, когда вот так тащишь меня за собой, я всеми руками за и готов практиковать это ежедневно, — Стайлз улыбается и пожимает плечами, — но, кажется, я упустил тот момент, когда попрощался со своей футболкой.  
  
И правда, красная футболка больше не заткнута за пояс его джинсов, а Стайлз всё же человек и повышенной температурой тела оборотня не обладает. Дерек хмурится и качает головой, выражая всё своё отношение к происходящему, но Стайлз в ответ только ухмыляется и показывает ему язык.  
  
Дерек фыркает и, открыв машину, достаёт с заднего сиденья свою кожанку. Она вся пропахлась им, и при мысли, что он сейчас наденет её на Стайлза, буквально укутав его своим запахом, вдруг теплеет в животе. Волчьи инстинкты как никогда остро проявляют себя, и Дерек чувствует невероятное удовлетворение, когда накидывает тёмную кожаную ткань на широкие плечи Стайлза. Тот смотрит на него в ответ со странной смесью удивления, благоговения и удовольствия и ухватывается обеими ладонями за отвороты, запахивая куртку на себе. А потом чуть поднимает воротник и зарывается в него носом, глубоко вдыхая.  _Словно настоящий волк_. Дерек абсолютно не представляет, откуда в парне всё это, с чего он поступает вот  _так_ , но все его сегодняшние действия просто пробивают в Дереке брешь. Стайлз пробуждает в нём не только простое и понятное желание секса, а что-то более глубокое, более яркое и идущее от самой его сущности. Его хочется закрыть собой, оставить на нём свой запах, покрыть метками, и показать всем, что к нему  _не стоит приближаться._  
  
Стайлз смотрит на него сверкающими глазами, всё ещё кутаясь в его куртку, а потом берёт Дерека за руку и скользит пальцами по ладони, мягко поглаживая её.  
  
— Поехали? — спрашивает он, и Дерек кивает, с неохотой заставляя себя отойти от парня, чтобы сесть за руль.  
  
Стайлз вытягивается на пассажирском сиденье и обводит салон Камаро восхищённым взглядом. Он просунул руки в рукава куртки, но не застегнул её, и между чуть распахнутыми краями мелькает светлая кожа и бледный без ультрафиолетового света ламп узор. Отчего-то это зрелище подстёгивает даже сильнее, чем вид полностью обнажённого торса.  
  
Проведя ладонью по чёрной кожаной обшивке приборной панели, Стайлз легонько барабанит по ней кончиками пальцев и поворачивается к Дереку.  
  
— Твоя крошка такая же потрясающая, как и ты сам. Если бы я не предпочитал большее пространство для манёвров, то предложил бы никуда не ехать. — Он лукаво склоняет голову набок и быстро проводит языком по губам. — Знаешь, я бы мог откинуть водительское кресло и перебраться на твои колени. Оседлать тебя в твоей шикарной машине. Осквернить её идеальную обивку. Объездить  _тебя._  
  
Стайлз почти выдыхает последнюю фразу, не отрывая от него пронзительного взгляда, и у Дерека вдоль позвоночника пробегает дрожь. В паху начинает тягуче ныть, и на мгновение Дерек очень серьёзно рассматривает возможность действительно никуда не ехать и вместо этого рывком сдёрнуть паршивца с его сиденья и заставить этот чёртов рот заняться делом.  
  
Но он только очень медленно выдыхает и заводит машину.  
  
— Куда? — спрашивает Дерек коротко, неуверенный, что стоит сейчас пробовать строить более длинные предложения, и Стайлз, судя по довольной улыбке, прекрасно это осознаёт.  
  
— Я живу всего в нескольких кварталах, — подмигивает он и коротко объясняет, куда ехать.  
  
Камаро, тихо урча мотором, выворачивает на основную дорогу. Из колонок машины негромко доносится какая-то лёгкая мелодия, и Стайлз скорее мурлыкает себе под нос, чем действительно подпевает, но слух Дерека позволяет ему уловить слова.  
  
_Когда ты смотришь на меня вот так,  
Мне хочется нарушить все правила._  
  
И это как лейтмотив всего сегодняшнего вечера. Взгляд, приковавший к себе надёжней цепей, смазанных аконитом. Потянувший за собой как на поводке. И впервые Дереку, обжёгшемуся уже не раз в жизни, привыкшему не доверять и остерегаться, захотелось обо всём этом забыть и просто поддаться.  
  
_Это сводит меня с ума,  
Ты сводишь меня с ума._  
  
Стайлз переводит на него взгляд и чуть улыбается, чётко произнося слова одними губами, словно подчёркивая, что Дерек не один в этом безумии, не его одного здесь поймали. И, может, при таком раскладе нет ничего страшного в том, чтобы сдаться.  
  
Они доезжают в рекордные сроки. Отчасти от того, что город пустой в это время суток, и отчасти потому, что длинные пальцы Стайлза перебираются с приборной панели на бедро Дерека почти сразу же и всю оставшуюся поездку не оставляют его в покое, то поглаживая джинсовую ткань лёгкими движениями, то скользя вверх к ремню, то коротко надавливая, чуть сползая к внутренней стороне бедра. Стайлз даже не поворачивает к нему голову, вновь опустив лицо в воротник куртки и смотря в боковое окно, но выражение его лица не скрывает ни капли его намерений.  
  
_Ты заставляешь моё сердце дрожать,  
И я не могу повернуть назад.  
И это сводит меня с ума,  
Ты сводишь меня с ума._  
  
Они выбираются из машины одновременно с тем, как стихают последние аккорды мелодии, но слова словно всё ещё тянутся следом. Стайлз захлопывает дверцу и обнимает себя руками, переводя внимательный взгляд на Дерека. Воздух между ними искрит напряжением, но оно приятное,  _правильное_. То, что нужно сегодня им обоим.  
  
— Пойдём? — негромко спрашивает Стайлз, и Дерек кивает. Он идёт прямо вслед за Стайлзом, почти касаясь его спины и затылка, словно по пятам за добычей, но Дерек совсем не уверен, кто здесь сегодня добыча. Он вдыхает запах Стайлза, чувствуя, что он уже смешался с его собственным, и от этого по спине пробегает лёгкая дрожь, а волк сходит с ума, желая добраться до человека, вжаться в него, сильнее перемешать их запахи.  
  
И Дерек так поглощён этим, что не замечает, как они доходят до квартиры, и когда они заходят внутрь, он застывает на месте, не улавливая, что продолжает говорить Стайлз.  
  
Шерсть волка встаёт дыбом, а в глотке зарождается глухой рык. Дерек замечает, как Стайлз, обернувшись на него, вмиг становится серьёзным.  
  
— Дерек?.. — нерешительно спрашивает он.  
  
В квартире пахнет  _другим_  волком. Этот запах тяжело пропитывает комнаты, переплетаясь с запахом Стайлза. Здесь живёт другой оборотень. Живёт со Стайлзом. Очень близко с ним общается. Дерек не уверен, что отражается у него на лице, но Стайлз мгновенно подбирается. Но не отходит. И не боится.  
  
— Эй, большой парень, — тихо произносит он и делает шаг вперёд. — Выдыхай. И втягивай когти обратно.  
  
Дерек с удивлением понимает, что действительно выпустил когти, а потом до него доходит,  _что_  говорит Стайлз.  
  
— Ты знаешь, — выходит слегка рычаще, но волк внутри беснуется и контроль даётся тяжело.  
  
— Да, знаю, — кивает Стайлз. — Мой лучший друг, он оборотень. Его укусил взбесившийся альфа лет пять назад. Он живёт здесь, со мной. Ты его почуял?  
  
Стайлз говорит размеренно и спокойно, постепенно подходя всё ближе. Волк отслеживает его передвижения, но больше не сходит с ума. Дерек чуть выдыхает и спрашивает:  
  
— Откуда узнал про меня?  
  
Стайлз фыркает и слегка улыбается, приближаясь ещё на шаг.  
  
— Ты же не думаешь, что, зная про оборотней, я мог не заметить, как сверкают твои альфа-фонарики? Ты недооцениваешь меня, большой грозный волк.  
  
А потом он преодолевает последнее расстояние между ними и без всякого страха берёт руку Дерека, на которой буквально только что были бритвенно острые когти, в свои ладони.  
  
— Ты ведь не собираешься сбегать теперь? — спрашивает Стайлз, мягко проводя подушечками пальцев по линиям на ладони Дерека. Он лёгкими движениями очерчивает небольшие круги по коже, спускаясь к пальцам и сейчас вполне человеческим коротким ногтям. — Оставайся, волче. Я тебе не угроза. Скорее даже совсем наоборот.  
  
По коже разбегаются мурашки от лёгких прикосновений Стайлза, и в чём Дерек точно уверен, так это в том, что никуда он отсюда не уйдёт. Первый шок проходит, и он слышит, что Стайлз говорит правду. И ощущает его спокойствие. Он мог бы почуять, что Стайлз знаком с оборотнями, ещё раньше, но сначала всё забивали запахи клуба и толпы людей, а потом Дерек сам накрыл парня собственной курткой, перекрывая слабый остаточный запах другого волка.  
  
— Останешься, да? — снова спрашивает Стайлз, и в его голосе едва уловимо прорывается надежда, несмотря на уверенный и расслабленный вид. Его пальцы всё так же порхают по ладони Дерека, чуть нажимая, поглаживая, скользя по выступающим под кожей венам. Он массирует только ладонь, но ощущения отчего-то расходятся по всему телу, отзываясь лёгким покалыванием. Дерек слегка наклоняется вперёд, оказываясь ближе к его лицу, и ведёт носом в миллиметрах от скулы Стайлза. Запах возбуждения, так до конца и не исчезнувший, вновь становится острее.  
  
— Я останусь, — бархатно произносит Дерек, и его выдох чуть ерошит короткие волоски возле уха Стайлза, — если ты начнёшь раздеваться. Прямо сейчас.  
  
Стайлз хрипло смеётся и поднимает ладонь Дерека к своему лицу. Язык влажно скользит между пальцами, пока взгляд янтарных глаз цепко удерживает внимание Дерека.  
  
— Для тебя — всё что угодно.  
  
Стайлз скидывает кожанку Дерека прямо на пол прихожей, в которой они до сих пор стоят, и в неярком освещении квартиры он выглядит даже лучше, чем выглядел, танцуя топлес в клубе. Его взгляд мягкий и тёплый, а руки уже скользят по футболке Дерека, забираясь под её край.  
  
— Это двухсторонняя сделка, красавчик. Никакой одежды — новое правило этого дома.  
  
Он тянет футболку вверх, и Дерек подчиняется, позволяя стянуть лишнюю ткань и отбросить её прочь.  
  
— О мой бог, — выдыхает Стайлз, почти благоговейно проводя кончиками пальцев по его прессу. — Чувак, я так рад, что не раздел тебя ещё в клубе, а иначе ты бы оттуда не ушёл. Серьёзно, ты выглядишь так, как будто высечен из мрамора. Это просто нечестно по отношению к нам, простым смертным.  
  
— Ты всегда так много болтаешь? — Дерек проводит ладонями по лопаткам парня и довольно улыбается краем губ, услышав рваный выдох. — Стайлз, — перекатывает он имя на языке, наклоняясь к шее с россыпью родинок и проводя по ней носом.  
  
— О, не только я тут знаю больше, чем должен был? — откликается Стайлз, добираясь наконец до пряжки его ремня. — Ну, это здорово. Не могу дождаться, когда услышу, как ты будешь произносить моё имя, когда я сниму с тебя штаны.  
  
Ловкие пальцы мажут по коже над ремнём, попутно расправляясь с пряжкой, и Дереку всё сильнее хочется податься им навстречу, усилить их контакт со своим телом, качнуть бёдрами, чтобы пальцы соскользнули ниже и наконец сжались на упирающемся в ширинку члене.  
  
— Есть несколько потрясающих способов заставить меня заткнуться, — чуть охрипшим голосом произносит Стайлз, невесомо проводя по джинсовой ткани у его паха и наклоняясь вперёд. Дерек улавливает его дыхание на своей щеке и поворачивается к нему навстречу.  
  
Губы пульсируют от первого мягкого поцелуя, словно долгое ожидание этого момента сделало их в разы более чувствительными. Дерек был так заведён ещё с клуба, с того самого момента, как Стайлз нагнулся перед ним к стойке, что ожидал от их встречи наедине чего-то дикого, быстрого и животного, на грани грубости. Но вместо этого он получает обжигающую нежность, и она оказывается в разы сокрушительней. Их языки сталкиваются в лёгком танце, и им так просто увлечься, что можно забыть о необходимости вдыхать, необходимости отрываться друг от друга хотя бы на секунду. Они так легко и естественно вплавляются друг в друга, что в голове становится пусто и звонко, мир чуть кружится под закрытыми веками, а грудь сдавливает неожиданным теплом.  
  
— Пойдём со мной, — шепчет Стайлз, оторвавшись от него, но отодвинувшись едва ли больше, чем на сантиметр. Его глаза всё ещё прикрыты, и длинные ресницы трепещут, словно в нежелании отпускать этот момент.  
  
Дерек ещё раз касается его губ в коротком поцелуе, проводит языком вдоль припухшей губы и легонько толкает вперёд бёдрами, побуждая Стайлза начать двигаться.  
  
Они добираются до небольшой спальни, потеряв по пути обувь и штаны Дерека, но Стайлз всё ещё остаётся в своих невозможно обтягивающих джинсах, и Дерек, недовольно рыкнув, подталкивает его в сторону кровати, опуская руки на узкие бёдра.  
  
Стайлз широко улыбается, его глаза блестят, словно у пьяного, но он совершенно не пахнет алкоголем, зато пахнет радостью, и домом, и надеждой, и весь этот коктейль ударяет по органам восприятия так, что никакого виски с аконитом не надо. Дерек, не выдерживая, наклоняется к длинной бледной шее и вдыхает глубже, а потом крепко вжимается губами, втягивая кожу и оставляя быстро темнеющую метку. Стайлз судорожно выдыхает, откидывая голову назад, подставляя беззащитное горло,  _доверяясь_ , и волк победно воет внутри. Цепочка следов расцветает на светлой коже, и Дерек на мгновение замирает, окидывая её взглядом и ощущая горячее удовлетворение, исходящее откуда-то из глубины его сущности. Стайлз поднимает руку и медленно ведёт пальцами по оставленным багровеющим засосам, а в его взгляде плещется нечто большее, чем похоть и желание. Нечто такое, за что хочется ухватиться и не отпускать.  
  
— Я хочу твои метки повсюду на себе, — голос Стайлза звучит сорвано, прерывисто, но всё равно уверенно. — Хочу принадлежать тебе.  
  
Волк заходится хриплым воем и рвётся вперёд, натягивая оковы контроля.  _Моё. Пусти. Это моё._  
  
— Стайлз, — выдыхает Дерек, слыша, что звучит это почти беспомощно. Он не уверен, что делать со всем этим калейдоскопом чувств и ощущений, и на секунду теряется, пытаясь удержаться на грани.  
  
— Всё в порядке, в порядке, волче, — шепчет Стайлз в ответ, оглаживая его руки, спину, грудь, всё, что только попадается под его горячие ладони. — Отпусти, не держи, я с тобой, давай же. Я так давно тебя хочу.  
  
И Дерек отпускает. Поводья контроля летят к чёрту под жаром чужих губ, и он больше не старается их поймать. Клыки чуть заостряются, и он очень аккуратно прикусывает ими плечо Стайлза, вырывая у него тихий стон. Теперь всё  _правильно_.  
  
Дерек не замечает, как вытряхивает Стайлза из джинсов и в какой момент пропадает его бельё, он видит перед собой только выгибающееся на кровати восхитительное сильное тело и хочет накрыть как можно большую его часть своими руками, зубами и языком. И Стайлз протягивает руки ему навстречу, словно побуждая сделать это быстрее.  
  
Чуть выступающие мышцы на животе вздрагивают под языком Дерека, и он проводит по ним широкую влажную полосу, прикусывая кожу у самой бедренной косточки. Сердцебиение Стайлза набатом стучит в ушах и спотыкается, когда Дерек добирается до крепко стоящего члена и горячо выдыхает. Хочется накрыть его ртом, вылизать целиком, заставить Стайлза извиваться и сходить с ума под его руками и губами, просить о большем. Хочется сделать ему так хорошо, чтобы он дрожал и выстанывал его имя, чтобы не мог сдвинуться с этой кровати, чтобы остался в ней с Дереком навсегда.  
  
Собственнические инстинкты накрывают с такой силой, что Дерека бы это испугало, не будь он так увлечён своими действиями и реакциями Стайлза на них, не будь ему сейчас просто  _всё равно_. Дерек спускается чуть ниже и касается губами нежной кожи на внутренней стороне бедра. Зубы смыкаются на том же месте спустя секунду, и Стайлз судорожно выдыхает, вцепляясь в его предплечье.  
  
— Боже мой, Дерек… Ты сведёшь меня с ума. Я умру ещё до того, как мы действительно что-нибудь сделаем… Дерек, я буквально мечтал об этом с пятнадцати лет, пожалуйста, я больше не могу…  
  
— Ты мечтал обо мне? — практически урчит Дерек, покрывая его бедро короткими жгучими поцелуями, поднимаясь всё выше с каждым словом. Слова низкой вибрацией прокатываются по гортани, и Стайлза это, похоже, возбуждает ещё больше.  
  
— Да, чёрт, я же практически помешался на тебе тогда… боже, Дерек, пожалуйста… — Дерек легко прикасается губами к головке, слизывает каплю смазки и, не отрываясь от своего занятия, смотрит вверх, на Стайлза. — Ты обеспечил меня кризисом сексуальной ориентации этим своим неприступным горячим видом… ох, да, чёрт… Давай же…  
  
Дерек облизывает губы и обхватывает ими головку, медленно вбирая член Стайлза в рот и так же медленно вновь выпуская его.  
  
— Смотри на меня, — низко произносит он, пристально глядя на Стайлза, и тот распахивает глаза, прикипая к нему взглядом и сглатывая. Мгновение Дерек просто продолжает смотреть на него, позволяя глазам на секунду вспыхнуть багровыми всполохами, а потом вновь накрывает Стайлза ртом, на этот раз опускаясь глубоко, до упора.  
  
— О мой бог!.. — Слова выходят одним протяжным стоном, а сердцебиение Стайлза почти оглушает. Его спина выгибается над кроватью, бёдра неконтролируемо дёргаются вверх, но Дерек крепко прижимает их рукой, а потом издаёт негромкий гортанный рык, не выпуская член изо рта. Вибрация прокатывается по языку и передаётся Стайлзу, который крупно вздрагивает под его руками.  
  
— Дерек… господи, Дерек… — горячечно бормочет он, его руки взлетают к волосам Дерека, но потом нерешительно замирают, едва коснувшись его головы. — Можно?..  
  
Вместо ответа Дерек выпускает член изо рта, напоследок проходясь по нему языком, а потом хватает руку Стайлза. Он касается губами каждой костяшки и чуть прикусывает ладонь. А после потирается об неё щетиной, словно большой кот.  
  
— Не думаю, что мне не понравится что-либо из того, что ты можешь сделать, — хрипло говорит Дерек, смотря Стайлзу в глаза и с удивлением осознавая, что это действительно так. Он не знает этого парня и трёх часов, но отчего-то ему так легко доверять и так просто позволять себе открываться рядом с ним. Так просто отпускать себя.  
  
Улыбка Стайлза в ответ практически освещает комнату, и он медленно запускает руки в волосы Дерека, мягко пропуская пальцы через чёрные пряди, чуть поглаживая кожу головы.  
  
— Я рад, — тихо произносит он. На секунду образ уверенного в себе и знающего, чего хочет, парня пропадает, а на его месте проглядывает мальчишка с нежностью во взгляде, который всем своим видом словно кричит, что пойдёт куда угодно за тем, кто примет его любовь; пойдёт, не сомневаясь и не колеблясь. Дерека буквально захлёстывает его эмоциями, и хочется бросить к ногам этого мальчишки весь мир, волком огрызаясь на любого, кто попробует подойти к нему с дерьмовыми намерениями.  
  
Он даже не замечает, как начинает выцеловывать плоский живот, трогательно выступающие тазовые косточки, подрагивающие бёдра. Дерека накрывает жгучим желанием коснуться своими губами каждого сантиметра тела Стайлза, и он не видит причин сдерживаться.  
  
Длинные пальцы сжимаются в волосах, тянут бессознательно, пока Стайлз судорожно вскидывает бёдра, поддаваясь навстречу его рту, и Дерек расслабляет горло, позволяя ему толкаться глубже. Стайлз больше не сдерживает стоны, успевая между ними что-то бормотать, его поясница красивой дугой выгибается над кроватью, и Дерек просовывает под неё ладони, прижимая Стайлза ближе к себе.  
  
— Боже, господи, Дерек… Ты меня просто убиваешь, я не помню, чтобы… Ох… Чёрт, иди сюда, Дерек, пожалуйста…  
  
Стайлз сжимает руку в его волосах, притягивая наверх, пока Дерек не оказывается вровень с его лицом. Горячие ладони тут же соскальзывают ему на шею, и Стайлз целует его отчаянно и жадно, словно пытаясь дорваться до глотка воздуха, словно это последнее, что он делает в жизни. В венах вспыхивает жидкий огонь, Дерек с жаром прикусывает чужие губы, вылизывает их, властно скользит внутрь языком, будто завоёвывая и ставя своё клеймо. Руки Стайлза, кажется, повсюду, сжимают, гладят и царапают, их члены трутся друг об друга между их телами, и Дереку так жарко, так хорошо и правильно, что он низко недовольно рычит, когда Стайлз вдруг толкает его чуть в сторону и приподнимается на локте под ним.  
  
— Давай же, большой парень… Позволь мне…  
  
Стайлз сталкивает его на кровать и уже через секунду плавным движением осёдлывает его бёдра. Дерек тяжело опускает ладони ему на задницу и немигающе смотрит, слегка сжимая пальцы. Стайлз качает бёдрами, прогибаясь в пояснице и ведёт ладонями по его телу, не сводя с него завороженного взгляда.  
  
— Лучший подарок на день Святого Валентина за все годы, чувак, — шепчет он, наклоняясь вперёд и проводя языком по его ключице. — Я бы привязал тебя к этой кровати и не выпускал из неё, если бы не твои читерные оборотнические силы. — Стайлз сдвигается чуть выше, и член Дерека скользит между его ягодиц, упираясь ровно туда, куда нужно. — Ох, знаешь, у меня сейчас просто голова кругом идёт, как представлю, что буквально через пару минут ты будешь во мне. Ты даже не представляешь…  
  
— Стайлз, — рычит Дерек, хотя и не совсем понимает, как можно прорычать имя, состоящее из таких букв. Стайлз растягивает губы в улыбке и ложится на него всем телом, продолжая слегка покачивать бёдрами.  
  
— Терпение, суровый волк, — шепчет он Дереку на ухо и тянется куда-то выше него, засовывая руку в пространство между кроватью и стенкой. Стайлз вытаскивает оттуда небольшой тёмный тюбик и сжимает его в руке, возвращая своё внимание к Дереку. — Ещё пару минут, — выдыхает он и прикусывает его ухо зубами, перед тем как снова отстраниться. Волк клацает клыками и нетерпеливо переступает на месте, требуя схватить принадлежащую ему добычу, опрокинуть на спину и подмять под себя. Дерек заставляет себя оставаться на месте, слишком увлечённый игрой Стайлза, чтобы ломать её. Парень вновь усаживается на его бёдра и тепло ему улыбается, словно благодаря и обещая одновременно. Он щёлкает крышкой и выдавливает прозрачный гель себе на пальцы, а после заводит руку назад.  
  
— У меня давно никого не было, так что подожди немного. — Стайлз задевает его член скользкими пальцами и, похоже, вводит в себя сразу два. — О-ох… Знаешь, мой типаж со старшей школы так и остановился на высоких брюнетах с сильными руками и суровым видом… — Он двигает пальцами резче, качнув бёдрами, и слегка напрягается, закусывая губу. Дерек скользит ладонями по его бокам, стараясь дышать размеренно и игнорировать ноющий член, по которому слишком легко, недостаточно сильно проезжается Стайлз. — Но оригинал несомненно лучше в разы.  
  
Дерек иррационально злится на тех, с кем сравнивает его Стайлз. Это чувство возникает из ниоткуда и, если честно, оно абсолютно идиотское по отношению к парню, который сейчас сидит на его бёдрах и растягивает себя под его член, но он ничего не может с собой поделать. Стайлз должен думать сейчас только о нём — бьётся внутри настойчивая мысль, и Дерек сжимает одной рукой его сосок, а другую опускает на член.  
  
— Блядь, Дерек!.. — полузадушено вскрикивает Стайлз и вытягивается над ним в тугую струну, глубже загоняя в себя свои пальцы.  
  
— Я жду, — низко произносит Дерек, сжимая ладонь чуть сильнее и оглаживая большим пальцем головку. — Давай, Стайлз.  
  
— Ох, чёрт… Да, ещё немного, я сейчас.  
  
— В следующий раз я сделаю это сам, — шепчет Дерек, притягивая Стайлза к себе за шею и продолжая медленно двигать рукой по его члену. — Заставлю тебя кончить от одних только моих пальцев, прежде чем трахнуть тебя по-настоящему.  
  
— О боже, я припомню тебе эти слова… — голос Стайлза падает до хриплого шёпота, от которого у Дерека ещё больше сводит всё внутри. — Ты от меня теперь не отвертишься…  
  
Дерек цепляет его за подбородок и втягивает в мокрый, жадный поцелуй. Губы беспорядочно скользят по губам, языки сталкиваются в страстной борьбе, тело окатывает жаром, и Дерек упускает тот момент, когда Стайлз вытаскивает пальцы и обхватывает ладонью его член, направляя его в себя.  
  
Тугие мышцы обхватывают головку, и Дерек еле сдерживается от того, чтобы толкнуться вперёд и войти полностью. Вместо этого он крепко сжимает руки на бёдрах Стайлза и слушает, как тот сорвано шепчет:  
  
— Тише. Ещё немного… Сейчас… Боже, Дерек…  
  
В голове стоит белый шум, а тело словно постепенно охватывает пламенем, когда Стайлз немного выпрямляется и медленно опускается на его член, опираясь руками в его грудь.  
  
— Чёрт… — выдыхает Стайлз и замирает на мгновение. Дерек скользит взглядом по сильным, напряжённым мышцам на его руках, по широкой груди, с чуть смазанным бледным узором, по закушенной губе и прикрытым глазам. Эта картинка отпечатывается под веками как стоп-кадр и как будто замыкает на себе всё сознание. Весь мир Дерека сужается до этой точки, где Стайлз сидит на его бёдрах, раскрасневшийся, с таким беззащитным и открытым выражением на лице; где он так туго и жарко сжимает его в себе и одновременно облизывает губы, приоткрывая свой восхитительный рот и прерывисто вдыхая. — Я… Ох… Мне кажется, я забыл все слова, волче, — между рваными вдохами выдаёт он, и Дерек, повинуясь порыву, легко оглаживает ладонями его спину, мягко сжимая руки на пояснице.  
  
— Ты отлично справляешься, — негромко произносит Дерек, поглаживая гладкую кожу большими пальцами. — Мой волк сходит с ума от твоего запаха и вида. Требует вылизать тебя всего и заставить кричать. А после запереть в спальне и не выпускать.  
  
Стайлз распахивает глаза и смотрит на него потемневшим взглядом.  
  
— Боже, это не должно было звучать так горячо, — на одном дыхании произносит он и наконец двигает бёдрами. — О мой бог, да…  
  
Стайлз вцепляется руками в его плечи, запрокидывает голову, открывая длинную шею, и начинает плавно покачиваться в пока ещё медленном темпе. Тихие стоны, срывающиеся с его губ, окончательно замыкают что-то в Дереке, и он с рыком притягивает Стайлза за шею к себе, прикусывая светлую кожу рядом с ухом и толкаясь бёдрами вверх. Стайлз вздрагивает и стонет громче, его плавные движения ускоряются, а пальцы сильнее вжимаются в Дерека. Он дрожит, всё резче опускаясь на член, буквально натягивая себя на него, и ни на секунду не прикрывает рот, то распахивая свои идеально очерченные губы шире в очередном стоне, то проходясь по ним языком, вновь и вновь заставляя кожу блестеть от слюны.  
  
— Дерек… — задыхаясь, выговаривает он, с очередным толчком выгибаясь в пояснице. — Дерек…  
  
Стайлз словно больше не контролирует себя, двигаясь хаотично и неровно, по его виску сползает капля пота, а глаза закрываются, будто он больше не в силах держать их открытыми. Дерек вновь резко толкается бёдрами вверх, ему навстречу, и Стайлз вскрикивает, практически падая ему на грудь.  
  
— Мне нужно… сильнее, Дерек, пожалуйста… — почти скулит он, и Дерек с рыком обхватывает его поперёк поясницы и одним движением переворачивает их, меняя позицию. Длинные ноги Стайлза тут же смыкаются у него за спиной, а руки притягивают ближе.  
  
— Давай… я хочу… — Стайлз не успевает договорить, срываясь на высокий стон, когда Дерек резко толкается вперёд, наконец удовлетворяя все желания своего волка. И, похоже, своего человека тоже. — Да, Дерек!.. — почти выкрикивает Стайлз и впивается короткими ногтями ему в спину. Дерек сжимает ладонь на его шее сзади, опираясь предплечьем на кровать, и срывается в мощный и быстрый темп, буквально вбиваясь в жар чужого тела, не ощущая ничего, кроме дикого желания довести до вершины удовольствия человека под собой и получить его самому. Волк победно воет, и это сливается в голове с короткими, но всё более частыми стонами Стайлза, начисто вышибая из сознания всё остальное.  
  
Становится всё жарче, мышцы напрягаются до предела, Стайлз вцепляется в его руки всё судорожней и отчаянней, и Дерек, чувствуя, что уже близко, крепко впивается человеческими зубами в обнажённое плечо. Стайлз сжимает его внутри почти чересчур сильно и напрягается всем телом, начиная крупно сотрясаться. Звуки, срывающиеся с его губ, меняют тональность — они звучат так, словно Стайлза накрывает чистым наслаждением, и Дерек, больше не ощущая в себе сил сдерживаться, впивается заострившимися когтями в матрас и несколькими короткими мощными толчками достигает предела, даже не думая выходить из вздрагивающего тела, кончая глубоко внутрь. Оргазм жаркой волной прокатывается по мышцам, достигая каждой точки и перетряхивая всё внутри дрожью удовольствия, заставляя вжаться лбом в плечо Стайлза перед собой, переживая сумасшедшую интенсивность ощущений.  
  
Стайлз вновь стонет, когда Дерек почти падает на него сверху, накрывая собой, но теперь это удовлетворённый и такой довольный стон, что он заставляет член Дерека ещё раз дёрнуться внутри горячего тела парня.  
  
— Мне кажется, я умер, — счастливо тянет Стайлз и обхватывает взмокшую спину Дерека руками, полностью расслабляясь под ним. Кажется, его совершенно не беспокоит тяжесть тела оборотня; от него исходят только тёплые эмоции довольства и радости.  
  
Дерек хмыкает, уткнувшись в его шею, дыша смешавшимися запахами Стайлза, секса и его самого и ощущая себя так, будто впервые за много лет может полностью расслабиться. Дереку легко и хорошо. Такой правильный запах обволакивает его, одновременно волнуя и успокаивая, создавая ощущение, что он наконец находится в том месте, к которому принадлежит, в котором всегда должен был быть, только никак не мог его найти. Волк довольно ластится внутри, практически виляя хвостом, и Дерек бы задумался над таким его поведением, но он просто  _не хочет._  
  
— У меня никогда такого не было, волче, — шепчет ему на ухо Стайлз, ероша волосы своим всё ещё тяжёлым дыханием. — Может, это фишка секса с оборотнями, я не пробовал раньше, не знаю. Скотт бы меня прибил, если бы я подкатил к нему с таким предложением, — хихикает он и опускает ладонь на голову Дерека, начиная мягко поглаживать. — А может, всё потому, что это ты, — совсем тихо заканчивает Стайлз, в его голосе прорывается неприкрытая нежность, и Дерек ощущает, как всё внутри вдруг окатывает теплом. Этот парень… Он весь вечер говорит такие вещи, и Дерек слышит — не может не слышать — что он говорит серьёзно, и это должно казаться странным, даже напрягать, но вместо этого всё, что чувствует Дерек — это желание сжать Стайлза покрепче в своих руках и не отпускать гораздо дольше, чем одну ночь. Что-то серьёзно сдвинулось в его сознании этим вечером, и Дерек не уверен, что может сказать, что ему это не нравится. Насколько бы странным это ни было.  
  
Он не знает, что сказать Стайлзу в ответ, все слова кажутся какими-то бессмысленными и совсем не отражающими сути того, что он сейчас ощущает —  _дом, тепло, комфорт, привязанность, принадлежность, правильность_  и ещё столько всего, что в груди тесно — поэтому вместо слов Дерек аккуратно перекатывается вместе со Стайлзом, крепко сжимая его в кольце своих рук, и устраивает его у себя под боком, утыкаясь носом в растрёпанную макушку. Стайлз всё ещё отдалённо пахнет клубом, но гораздо сильнее самим собой и  _Дереком_ , и это именно то, что нужно. Дерек опускает руку ему на плечи и прижимает к себе чуть сильнее. Стайлз некоторое время ёрзает, устраиваясь поудобней и обвивая его руками, а потом расслабляется, довольно выдыхая и потираясь щекой о его грудь.  
  
Тишина опускается на комнату, и Дерек слушает ровное дыхание и размеренное сердцебиение, постепенно начиная проваливаться в сон. Он не спал рядом с кем-то очень давно — просто не чувствовал достаточной уверенности, чтобы ослабить защиту и позволить себе не контролировать происходящее вокруг, но сейчас чувствует себя словно укутанным в мягкое одеяло покоя и уютной тишины и просто не может заставить себя напрягаться. Волк внутри согласно фыркает, укладывая голову на лапы и прикрывая глаза. Для него всё просто и понятно, даже если его человеческой части нужно подробно разложить свои ощущения по полочкам, чтобы наконец прийти к очевидному.  
  
— Я так хочу, чтобы утром ты всё ещё был здесь, — невнятно бормочет Стайлз, словно во сне, и вновь затихает. Его сердце не сбивается с ритма, продолжая всё так же ровно стучать, а вот у Дерека на мгновение сжимает в груди. Он не знает, что в этих словах его зацепляет, но обнимает Стайлза крепче, сжимая ладонь на его боку.  
  
Он будет здесь утром, и он не уверен, когда вообще захочет отсюда уйти.  


***

  
— О боже мой!.. — Первое, что слышит Дерек утром сразу же после того, как чуткий слух улавливает ускорившееся сердцебиение. Стайлз произносит это шёпотом, но явно шокировано. Дерек приоткрывает глаза и в упор смотрит на полностью перелезшего на него во сне парня. — Ох, прости, я не хотел тебя разбудить, — тут же начинает частить он, почему-то всё так же шёпотом. Рассеянные лучи уже вставшего солнца подсвечивают широко распахнутые глаза, и в таком освещении они кажутся почти янтарными. — Просто понимаешь, не был до конца уверен, что это всё мне не приснилось, а ещё меньше ожидал увидеть тебя здесь на утро, так что… Но это не значит, что я не рад тебя видеть! Я очень даже рад, и кхм… кажется, отдельные мои части тоже… Ох, просто скажи мне уже заткнуться.  
  
— Заткнись, Стайлз, — отзывается Дерек и не может удержаться от небольшой улыбки, смотря, как распахивается в удивлении рот Стайлза. Парень растрёпан после сна, на щеке у него отпечатался след от одеяла, которое он, видимо, затащил на них с Дереком ночью, на груди всё ещё виднеется смазанный узор из клуба, больше похожий теперь на беспорядочные мазки краски, но в таком виде Дереку парадоксально ещё больше хочется прижать Стайлза к кровати и не выпускать из неё до самого вечера, наплевав на душ и приёмы пищи.  
  
Поэтому он обхватывает взъерошенного парня поперёк поясницы и подтягивает вверх, заставляя почти ткнуться носом в своё лицо. Стайлз издаёт невнятный сдавленный звук и замирает, не сводя с него глаз. Дерек довольно ведёт носом вдоль его скулы и прижимается губами к уголку его восхитительного рта, слушая сорвавшееся в галоп сердцебиение.  
  
— Я так понимаю, это значит, что ты остаёшься? — хрипло спрашивает Стайлз, практически касаясь губами его губ, пока проговаривает слова, и Дерека захлёстывает чужими эмоциями, накатывающими приливной волной. _Удивление, недоверие, ожидание, надежда, робкая радость и обжигающая нежность_. Сумасшедший коктейль, из которого состоит Стайлз и который просачивается в вены Дерека, заражая его схожим безумием, от которого в горле встаёт ком. Но Дерек не хочет это прекращать.  
  
— Ты сказал, что я от тебя не отделаюсь, — отвечает он и смыкает ладони на пояснице Стайлза, словно запирая его в ловушке. Кто ещё от кого не отделается.  
  
Сердце Стайлза пропускает удар, а потом он практически падает на Дерека, утыкаясь ему в ключицу и обивая его всеми конечностями, будто осьминог.  
  
— Не отделаешься, волчара, — бормочет он где-то у Дерека под ухом и оставляет лёгкий поцелуй на его шее. — Ты даже не представляешь себе, какой я прилипчивый. Я буду виснуть на тебе двадцать четыре на семь, стоит тебе только ослабить бдительность.  
  
— Мне это подходит, — отвечает Дерек. Он как никогда уверен в своих желаниях и больше не собирается им сопротивляться.  
  
Стайлз стонет ему в шею, посылая по телу горячую волну. Дерек уже на сто процентов уверен, что теперь душ и завтрак подождут.  
  
— Боже благослови Лидию Мартин, её диктаторские вмешательства в мою личную жизнь и тот ядерный коктейль, который она в меня влила в клубе, — на одном дыхании выдаёт Стайлз, продолжая покрывать его шею лёгкими поцелуями, будто бы не в силах оторваться. Дерек коротко рычит, показывая своё отношение к восхвалению незнакомой ему девушки во время совместного нахождения в постели, и Стайлз тихо смеётся. — Лучший день Святого Валентина всех времён, — счастливо выдыхает он.  
  
И Дерек с ним согласен. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ссылка на фик на моём профиле на фикбуке https://ficbook.net/readfic/7883216


End file.
